


We might as well be lovers on the sun

by ChiakiNanamemes



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: I may write a folow up chapter to this but i'm not sure yet, I'm so sorry for this., Set in a non-idol au, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Everything is black and white until you and your soulmate first touch. Then the world explodes into colour.Yoshiko had always seen the world in black and white, and that's how she liked it.





	

Yoshiko had always seen the world in black and white, and that's how she liked it. She always thought that it would be like this forever, and that she'd never meet her soulmate. Even if she did, would they really want to stick around? She wasn't like normal girls her age. She was...different to say the least, and figured that if she did find her soulmate that they probably wouldn't stay once they got to know her. At this point, she assumed that either a) They had yet to touch or b) Her soulmate was dead. These were her exact thoughts, but all that changed on what faithful day.

It was a Saturday morning, and Yoshiko had taken a trip down to Tokyo. Her friend, Riko, had told her all about the fallen angel shop they had there and she had to check it out. Unfortunately, the streets of Tokyo were as packed as expected and most people weren't looking where they were going. Yoshiko couldn't keep track of the countless times someone had bumped into her, or barged her out of the way. Some of them apologised, and others didn't. As she scanned the streets for her destination, Yoshiko noticed something. She could see how those who she presumed could see colour where a lot happier than those who couldn't and it was easier to tell just by reading their faces. She couldn't help but wonder what colour looked like, what if felt like to see the world from a new light and to finally see the colour of the sky. It all sounded so wonderful, and yet so impossible for someone like her to ever achieve. After all, she wasn't much of a people person.

Yoshiko kept walking, the crowd seemingly growing in number. More people walked into her and she kept hoping, and hoping that one of them would allow her to see. But alas, it didn't happen. Nobody stopped her, and nobody allowed her the opportunity she so desperately wanted. Her desperation had come out of nowhere, as before today Yoshiko wasn't all that bothered about seeing everything in colour. Maybe it was seeing how happy everyone was, or the liveliness of Tokyo? Who knows. 

She eventual found the store she was looking for and went in. She made a few reasonable purchases and was sure that they would really add to her fallen angel persona. It wasn't that far into the day, and Yoshiko could have spent more time in Tokyo if she wanted to but to be honest she was tried of the crowds and decided to make the trek back to the train station. It was the same as the walk she had previously done; People walking into her and very little space to move. It took her almost twice as long to get to her destination and when she was it in sight there was no stopping her.

Or so she thought. As she was making her way to the station, a girl nudged arms with her as she walked by. That's when it happened. Yoshiko's world exploded into an array of brightness and she couldn't believe her eyes. So this was colour? She was in love as soon as she saw it. It made the world so beautiful, and was way better than black and white. She shook her head a few times to make sure this wasn't her imagination but nope, this was the real deal. That's when she remember the girl, and Yoshiko looked around trying to find her. She spotted her, walking away from the train station. Yoshiko turned on her heels and ran, pushing past people in order to get to her. Maybe she had finally found her soulmate? She grabbed girls arm, causing her to turn around with a worried and confused look. Breathing heavily, Yoshiko managed to utter out a single sentence. "D-Did you see that?!"

The girl looked at her like she was mad and stepped back, causing Yoshiko's hand to fall from her shoulder. "I don't understand what you're talking about, zura...See what?" 

No. No this couldn't be happening. Yoshiko stood straight, staring at the girl as a few years built up in her eyes. Could it be that she had found her soulmate...But she couldn't be one in return? No, that wasn't possible...Was it?

"T-The colour! Can't you see the colour?!" She must sound crazy with all the yelling, but Yoshiko didn't care.

"Well, yeah I saw the colour..." Yoshiko breathed a sigh of relief and internally thanked God for allowing her to meet her soulmate. She was just about to reply, when the girl spoke once more. "I've seen in full colour for about two years now. Why do you ask, zura?"

It was over. It was all over. Yoshiko sighed, and turned around to face the train station. "It's nothing...J-Just forget you ever saw me!" And then she ran. She ran away as tears dribbled down her cheeks. All this time she hadn't wanted a soulmate, or even to see in colour but now she finally had those things, and only one of them was something she could keep. Sure, that girl was indeed her soulmate but Yoshiko wasn't hers.

Tragic, isn't it?

Yoshiko may have gained what she now thought of as her biggest gain, but also her biggest loss. She could now see the world for what it really was; A cruel and unforgiving place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for this I just needed this angst in my life and idk why this but please don't be too mad!  
> 


End file.
